jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:GALAKTOS/FoC Inhaltsangabe
Dies ist ein Entwurf für einen Teil des Artikels Empire at War – Forces of Corruption. Hoffentlich komme ich irgendwann wieder selbst dazu, daran weiterzuarbeiten, bis dahin ist er jedoch ausdrücklich für jeden zur Bearbeitung freigegeben. --GALAKTOS 19:53, 28. Apr. 2011 (CEST) Das Spiel Die Spielmodi Die Kampagne Vorgeschichte Tyber Zann war mit seinem Zann-Konsortium einst Partner von Jabba the Hutt. Als dieser in den Besitz eines wertvollen Sith-Artefakts kam, stahl Tyber es ihm. Als Jabba dies erfuhr, ließ er das Konsortium zerschlagen und Zann selbst vom Imperium verhaften. Das Artefakt aber bekam er damit nicht wieder – das hatte Tyber zuvor seinem Partner Urai Fen übergeben. Aufstand auf Kessel Jabba will über einen Maus-Droiden Tyber ein letztes Angebot machen: Wenn er ihm verrät, wo sich das Artefakt befindet, setzt er das Kopfgeld auf ihn aus. Tyber schlägt das Angebot aus, da er bereits Fluchtpläne hat: Er hat einen Aufstand unter den Gefangenen angezettelt, während Urai Fen ein Fluchtfahrzeug gechartert hat – den Millenium Falken. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm während des Aufstands, zu fliehen. Korruption von Honoghr und Shola Jabba hat ganze Arbeit geleistet: Das Zann-Konsortium verfügt nur noch über einen einzigen Planeten – Ryloth – und eine minimale Truppenstärke. Darum müssen zunächst einige Planeten korrumpiert werden, wofür wiederum Verderber benötigt werden. Tyber entscheidet sich dafür, Honoghr einzuschüchtern. Dazu muss Urai Fen in einem Bodeneinsatz drei Noghri-Lager zerstören und Commander Malinth töten. Danach etabliert ein weiterer Verderber auf Shola, einem Planeten, der von Jabba kontrolliert wird, die organisierte Kriminalität. Angriff auf Mandal Hypernautics Das Zann-Konsortium benötigt bessere Schiffe. Deshalb beschließt Tyber, durch einen Angriff auf Mandal Hypernautics die Piraterie auf Mandalore einzuführen. Durch einen Angriff auf eine Raumstation wird der Clanchef hervorgelockt und anschließend eliminiert. Informationen Urai Fen hat einiges über das Artefakt in Erfahrung bringen können: Es stammt noch aus der Zeit der Sith-Kriege, ist also über viertausend Jahre alt. Es scheint eine Art Datenspeicher zu sein, hat aber wohl auch eine andere, unbekannte Funktion. Im Gefängnis hat Tyber von einem Insassen erfahren, dass der Imperator eine große Sammlung von Reichtümern besitzt, die er in Tresoren über die ganze Galaxis verteilt aufbewahrt. Der Insasse, wohl ein ehemaliger Imperialer, konnte Tyber nicht mehr dazu sagen, aber Tyber ist überzeugt, dass es sich hier um mehr als nur ein Gerücht handelt. Er hofft, dass bei der Zerstörung des Todessterns durch die Rebellen Datenkapseln abgeworfen wurden, wie es bei Raumschiffen üblich ist, und dass in diesen Datenkapseln Informationen über diese Tresore zu finden sind. Deshalb fliegt er mit einer Flotte nach Yavin IV. Schwierigkeiten kommen auf, weil das Zann-Konsortium nicht allein in diesem Sektor ist – die Rebellen haben den Raum über Yavin in Anspruch genommen, das Imperium versucht, ihn zurückzuerobern, und auch einige Piraten spielen mit – einer davon schnappt sich sogar eine Datenkapsel, um Tyber zu erpressen, weshalb dieser sich gezwungen sieht, dessen Schiff zu zerstören, um an die Kapsel zu kommen. Schwarzmarktarbeit In den Datenkapseln findet Tyber auch Pläne für das neue Flaggschiff des Imperators, das über Kuat gebaut wird und offenbar in letzter Zeit häufig vom Imperator besucht wurde. Daraus schließt Tyber, dass es dort einen Zugang zu dessen Privatdateien geben muss und somit auch Informationen über die Tresore. Um mehr zu erfahren, richtet Tyber mittels eines Verderbers auf Kuat einen Schwarzmarkt ein. Dadurch erhält der Spieler auch Zugang zur Technologiestufe zwei. Tyber findet außerdem heraus, dass man an das Schiff nicht direkt herankommt – es ist viel zu gut bewacht. Konflikt mit Jabba Plötzlich kommen aus dem ganzen Gebiet des Zann-Konsortiums Berichte über simultane Scharfschützen- und Sprengattentate. Noch während Tyber sich mit seinen Handlangern berät, schaltet sich Jabba uneingeladen in das Gespräch ein und verspottet ihn. Den Technikern des Konsortiums gelingt es, das Signal nach Saleucami zurückzuverfolgen. Nachdem der Planet korrumpiert wurde, kann ein Verderber den Schildgenerator sabotieren. Anschließend erobert Urai Fen den Planeten. Dadurch erfährt Tyber Zann, dass Jabba auf Hypori eine Droidenfabrik aus den Klonkriegen gefunden hat, die von der Republik nie zerstört wurde. Er schickt Urai auf den Planeten, um die Lage auszukundschaften, während er selbst Truppen sammelt. Dann folgt er Urai nach Hypori. Dort angekommen, müssen die beiden erst die automatische Verteidigung der Fabrik ausschalten, welche aus verbesserten Droidekas besteht. Kaum ist dies geschafft, steht der Kopfgeldjäger Bossk hinter Tyber, welchem es allerdings gelingt, diesen zu bestechen, indem er Jabbas Angebot verdreifacht. Doch nun ist Jabba selbst da, um Tyber von seinen Truppen endgültig töten zu lassen. Das Konsortium muss sich gegen Jabbas Truppen zur Wehr setzen und drei Verstärkungspunkte erobern. Dies gelingt, in dem Urai Fen die Kontrolle über die Droiden erlangt, welche von nun an für das Konsortium kämpfen. Das Zann-Konsortium kontrolliert nun Saleucami und Hypori. Nach Abschluss dieser Mission erreicht der Spieler Technologiestufe drei und erhält neue Einheiten: Das Crusader-Kanonenboot, den Droideka Mark II (gebaut in einer Droidenfabrik), den Mobilen Raketenwerfer und den MZ-8 Impulsgeschützpanzer (beide gebaut in einer Konsortiumsfabrik), außerdem den Repulsorlift-Störer. Die Bedeutung des Artefakts Nachdem Jabba kein Problem mehr darstellt, kann sich Tyber ganz auf das Artefakt konzentrieren. Um seine Geheimnisse zu entschlüsseln, bedarf es jemandes, der die Wege der Dunklen Seite der Macht kennt und sie anwenden kann, was ein großes Problem darstellt, da Darth Vader wohl kaum mit dem Konsortium kooperieren dürfte. Dennoch findet Urai Fen eine Lösung: Auf Dathomir lebt das Volk der Dathomir-Hexen, die die Dunkle Seite praktizieren. Allerdings hat das Imperium das bereits früher gemerkt und den Planeten unterworfen und ihn mit starkem Schutz versehen, unter anderem mit einem Orbital-Langstreckenscanner, welcher einen Überraschungsangriff unmöglich macht. Dieser muss darum erst sabotiert werden. Daraufhin landen Tyber Zann und Urai Fen auf dem Planeten. Es folgt eine der längsten Missionen des Spiels, im Verlauf derer der Spieler unter anderem mehrere imperiale Minen zerstören, wofür er jeweils mit 5.000 Credits belohnt wird, und viele imperiale Einheiten mit Tyber bestechen kann, darunter insgesamt 6 AT-ATs und ein Juggernaut. Der Spieler muss drei Gefängnisse zerstören und jeweils davor die Verteidigungsanlagen durch Zerstörung der jeweiligen Energiegeneratoren außer Gefecht setzen. Um die Rufe nach Verstärkung des Gouverneurs zu unterbinden, müssen drei Uplink-Stationen zerstört werden. Insgesamt neun Dathomir-Hexen werden in den drei Gefängnissen gefangen gehalten und müssen zu ihren Rancors gebracht werden; außerdem wird Silri, die mächtigste Dathomir-Hexe, die der Gouverneur in einem Käfig zur Schau stellen ließ, befreit, nachdem sie versprochen hat, das Artefakt zu entschlüsseln. Als Lohn fordert sie allerdings nicht nur ihre Befreiung, sondern auch Rache am Gouverneur. Thrawn Thrawn hat sich über die Comlink-Station, die Tyber von Jabba übernommen hatte, in Tybers Kommunikation eingeklinkt und warnt ihn davor, den Zorn des Imperiums zu provozieren. Tyber entgegnet, das Imperium könne ihm nicht gefährlich werden und ein taktisches Genie wie Thrawn müsse das eigentlich erkennen. Daraufhin folgen mehrere Angriffe des Imperiums von Kuat aus, die das Konsortium jedoch zurückschlagen kann. Tyber erfährt von Silri, dass das Artefakt für ihn ohne Wert ist. Bald darauf wird er jedoch von Prinz Xizor